


Reflection

by coffeeblack75



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Guess the Pairing, Prompt Fic, Rare Pair, caught out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeblack75/pseuds/coffeeblack75
Summary: Response to: Write the rarest Trek pair you can think of to the prompt “Hell no”.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 11
Collections: Voyager Writing Game Prompts





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the wonderful traccigaryn for your help with this wee fic!
> 
> Pairing is named in the endnotes. Those with, ahem, delicate constitutions might want to give this story a miss. ;)

She pretends not to remember how it starts, with a kind word after another lonely day. Tells herself it feels good, easy. There’s no chain of command issue. She isn’t using him; he is getting something out of this – since Kes left, he hasn’t been the same.

But he isn’t made for this kind of affair. When he sees her talking to someone, anyone, he burns.

She plays things riskier.

And they’re caught, _in flagrante delicto_ : against the galley wall, leola root stew in the air, his hand down her pants.

Chakotay’s face reflects everything she feels. “Oh. Hell no ...”  
  
  
.  
  
  
.  
  
  
.  
  
  
.  
  
  
.  
  
  
.  
  
  
.  
  
  
.

  
  
.  
  
  
.

  
  
.  
  
  
.

  
  
.  
  
  
.

  
  
.  
  
  
.  
  
  
.  
  
  
.  
  
  
.  
  
  
.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kathryn Janeway/Neelix
> 
> Sorry, not sorry. ;)


End file.
